A body-part relief image scanning device (scanner), such as a fingerprint recognition device, is used for a variety of purposes including security. A person's body-part can contact a surface of the scanner, where an image may be captured of the body-part, such as a finger print. The resulting image may be compared to a database of body-part images to verify the person's identity, for example. It may be desirable, in some applications, for the contact surface of a scanner to be of sufficient dimension to obtain a larger image. Body-part relief print image devices, such as fingerprint recognition devices utilizing digital imaging sensors may have a limited area available to receive the body part. For example, technological, financial and practical considerations may prohibit the desired scanning area from being of sufficient size to receive an entire hand print (e.g., or two hand-prints). Some of these limitations are due to a limited size of available digital imaging sensors. That is, for example, as the size of a digital imaging sensor increases, the cost, complexity, potential manufacturing problems, processing power also increase, often making them infeasible for certain applications. For example, if a four finger sensor is desired, a single array that is large enough to accommodate the width and height of four fingers may be constructed. This type of larger digital imaging sensors typically requires increased computing ability in order to process received signals from indexed addresses (e.g., comprising pixels) into a resulting image. Often, larger sensors take longer to process an image, have a greater chance of error, and require advanced computing algorithms.